Black Rose
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Serenity and Endymion have been reborn repeatedly because Serenity always dies during her eighteenth year. Now, she's dying again, and Endymion, the Scouts, and the Cullens try to save her, but Endymion is acting different. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Twi/SM cros
1. Prologue

_Story: Black Rose_

_Anime and Book: Sailor Moon and Twilight_

_Pairings: Serenity/Endymion (main focus, but all normals apply)_

_Rated: Teen_

_POV: Endymion_

_Summary: Endymion and Serenity have been reborn repeatedly after the attack on the Moon. They Silver Crystal continues to grant Serenity's final wish: to be reunited with her love. Sadly, Serenity dies during her eighteenth year because the enemy is still after her life. Now, a thousand years later, Serenity has befriended the Cullens, a family of 'vegetarian' vampires. On a walk with Bella Cullen, Serenity falls, facing death once again. Endymion comes out of nowhere and so do the Scouts! Now, the Scouts are determined to save their princess with the help of the reluctant prince, but the willing vampires. Why is Endymion so unfriendly and distant? He isn't the same anymore - something is majorly different. And no one knows what it is, but could it be related to something so close? And why does he keep answer unspoken thoughts?_

_Author's Notes: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I like the story, but I will say up front that it is a little confusing, but don't let that scare you! Just follow along, understand, and enjoy!_

* * *

I watched her fall to the cold ground from the high branches of a tree nearby. I knew this was going to happen soon. Her time was always up when it came to her eighteenth year. Though, I never suspected that she'd be surrounded by a family of vampires; vampires that tried to protect her and vampires that ran towards her limp body, hoping to catch her in mid-flight. I growled quickly under my breath when the dark brunette caught my princess's body and held her to her to her chest. I saw a few of the bloodsuckers move swiftly to where my sound came from, but went back to the problem at hand:

The corpse of my past lover, my princess, Serenity.

I saw her pale pink lips trembled out a few soft words to the female vampire cradling her. Then, her strikingly blue eyes close, and her head fell back. I knew it was the end again for her. I shook my head. Why did it always have to repeat? Why couldn't they just let her live in peace? She did nothing wrong. All fifty five times over the past thousand years, she was innocent.

I couldn't let myself sit up there anymore. Before I had time to rethink my thoughts, I had dropped to the ground and ran towards her. I swiftly pulled her away from the brunette, and hugged her in my own marble arms. She felt so fragile and cold. Her pale face was whiter than usual as death tried to settle into her form, but I could still hear the faint, unbalanced beat of her heart. I knew I could try as always to save her, but the past would come back to my mind like a flash, reminding me that it would never work. How could I heal her soul when mine was gone, burned away with no remorse from the flames?

"Hey!" someone yelled in surprise from behind, but I paid them no attention. From the very beginning, she always held all my interest, and now, with death displayed on her face, I couldn't break away. I guessed that the same someone tried pulling me back, but her hand – I think it was a she – failed and slid off my silk shirt. I growled when she tried to pull Serenity away instead, and she jumped back – this time I was sure it was a female – surprised again. Silence lingered in the air for a few more seconds until another voice - a male voice - spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked in a smooth voice. I didn't answer. I just wrapped my arms tighter around my princess, but carefully so I wouldn't break her any further. I put my face in her soft, smooth silver hair. It spilled over my arms on lightly brushed the cold ground. I noticed absentmindedly that it wasn't as long as it used to be. It would only reach her mid-back if she was standing. Though, that wasn't exactly important right now.

"What happened to her?" I hissed at the man who stood just a few feet behind me.

"We don't know," the woman bloodsucker whispered, "I was talking with her, and then something happened so fast, and she was falling."

"Why is she in _this _dress?" I asked more calmly. It was hard to concentrate on only one thing, and I didn't really want to talk about how she died this time. I looked down at the glittering, strapless silver gown that adored her petite body. I eyed the slit the rose to her hip on her left side for only a split second before my eyes roamed over the rest of the ancient dress. It had been centuries since I'd seen it. I turned to look over my shoulder at the woman who spoke before. She had buttery gold eyes like the man that had his arm wrapped around her waist. Her hair was a deep brown that flowed down to almost to mid-back straightly. I presumed that the male voice belong to her partner. His hair was a bronze color and it was styled boyishly. They were both remarkably good-looking vampires, but no one could be compared to Serenity in my eyes.

The woman shook her head. "She wasn't at first. When we decided to take a walk in the woods, she was wearing everyday clothes: jeans, t-shirt, sweater, and shoes. Then, she started singing softly to herself, but kept getting louder and louder until there was this bright flash of white. When the light vanished, she was wearing that dress and falling."

"Falling?" I repeated slowly to myself. I saw that part, but I must have come right after her power erupted. I saw the woman nod.

"Now, can you answer our question," the man said, "Who are you?"

I smirked, despite the situation. "Endymion."

"How do you know Serenity?" another woman asked. Of course, I didn't forget that they weren't the only ones here. There were three other women and three other men. Their eyes were all the same auburn color. My gaze met this woman's eyes. She was smaller than the others with spiky black hair.

"I've known Serenity for a very long time," I said, knowing they needed to know, "I'm her past lover."

I heard someone gasp loudly from the edge of the small clearing. It was a gasp I had heard before in the past. I closed my eyes slowly, not daring to reopen them to the nightmares that was frozen at the edge of the woods. They were always skipped over before so why were they here now?

"Endymion?!" the same person said astonished, "How-? When-? Wha-?"

"I'm not a ghost, Mina," I said coldly, "Far from it, unfortunately."

"YOU! How are YOU here?!" a fierce voice boomed from behind Mina.

I sighed. I didn't need this right now. I knew I should have just stayed on that branch, and watched silently. I gave up trying to heal her awhile ago, anyway. Why did I come down this time?

"Oh, I outta-," the voice's owner began as her hands curled into fists, but a gloved hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Raye. We don't have time for you to _try_," – I smirked -, "to murder Endymion right now. Serenity is lying there within an inch from death as we speak. We need to help her."

"What can we do, Amy?" a sweet voice asked. I saw Michelle come into the clearing with Amara at her side and Trista and Hotaru only a few paces behind. Hotaru's purple eyes studied me carefully and then they flickered to Serenity in my arms. Her eyebrows creased together in thought. I looked away from her, and saw that the bloodsuckers made themselves blend in with the line of the woods. I presumed they didn't want to stand out.

I heard Amy exhale loudly so I turned to look back at her. She was shaking her head as she snapped her mini computer shut. The others were murmuring to her, trying to make sure I didn't hear, but unknown to them, I heard it all clearly.

"What is it? Can we save her?" Amara asked.

"Are we too late?" Mina whimpered with tears in her sky blue eyes.

"Is she still alive?" Lita asked as she kept glancing between Serenity and Amy.

Amy sighed again. "I don't know. The results are all mixed up."

"I can heal her, can't I?" Hotaru asked with shy, but wise eyes.

Amy looked down at the small girl. "I don't think it will be enough. The crystal needs to be restored fully too as well as Serenity's life force."

"What about Endymion? He has stronger healing powers than Hotaru," Trista mused aloud, "Maybe if they combine their powers then Serenity and the crystal will both be fully restored."

Her words made all eight of them turn to look at me. I still had Serenity clutched in my arms, but I slowly loosened them. Instead, I tucked my arms underneath her, and lifted her off the ground. I moved my body to face them with a sullen look on my face. I looked at Mina, the leader under Serenity.

"No," I said with no emotion. Mina's eyes connected with mine, and I saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Why not?" she whispered. She still held my eyes, but I could no longer stand it so I looked away, back into the woods behind her.

"I can't be around her nevertheless bring her back to life," I hissed. Her silky dress spilled over my arm like a fountain. She was limp in my arms, which made them feel heavy with despair. Though, she was as light as a cloud. I didn't even notice her weight.

"She's been looking for you all these years, and you can't even give her life again!" Raye said through gritted teeth.

"Raye," I began, but stopped. I only shook my head. Stupid Pyro. She always got to me in every wrong way. If I ignored her, then it would be a lot easier to keep my temper. My temper was not something I wanted to lose control of.

"Why can't you help her, your highness?" Amy asked softly. I saw the bloodsuckers look at me with wide eyes at the mention of my title. I glared at them in my mind.

I growled beneath my breath. "Whatever you do… do _not_ call me that. I'm far from being royalty now."

"Oh, stop with the confusing lines, Endymion!" Mina finally snapped, "We're not asking you to draw blood here! We're only asking that you help Hotaru with your own abilities to heal our princess! Is that such a difficult task?"

I sighed, exasperated. I knew the vampires would be staring astonished again. They were revealing too many secrets. Maybe they didn't realize that we weren't alone. I doubted that, though. Should I actually do what they ask? Did they even have the _right_ to ask me such a favor? They were only her guardians. If you ask me, where have they been all times Serenity has gone through this?

Did I even have the right myself to call upon the ancient golden crystal hidden inside me. My soul was supposed to be wrapped around it, but now that my soul was gone, the crystal just reposed there silently. It was like a burden, a reminder of the past. If the crystal did still respond to me after all these years, would it succeed to healing her? Was it strong enough or had it been dormant for too long?

I looked at all eight of the Scouts. They were glaring at me with their power filled eyes. The looks they were giving me made me think I didn't really have a choice. Serenity was their biggest responsibility. They had to do everything in their power – everything possible – to make sure she was safe.

_"I promise, Serenity, I will never let anything happen to you. Nothing. I will do everything in my power to make sure you can see each sunset and sunrise."_

The words froze me in place. It was the night before the war that killed us both the first time. Looking down at the angel in my arms, I knew I had that promise, at least, to keep. If this was one, the only, thing I could do for her, then I was going to take it. I wasn't doing it for her friends – the Scouts or those bloodsuckers – but for her.

"Fine," I said firmly.

"Hold on, hold on!" one of the bloodsuckers said as they came back into the clearing. The one that spoke was very burly and big. He had short hair, and those same gold eyes.

"What?" I growled. I stepped back, making sure Serenity wasn't in their reach. Another man, a blonde, came up to stand beside the burly one.

"Hello, Endymion and all of you," He said, gesturing towards the Scouts, "I'm a Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. I can see that this is a private matter, but I must offer our help. Serenity was a new friend of ours, and we took quite a liking to her. Please, consider letting us help."

The Scouts gazed at the beautiful – as much as I hated to admit it – man. I could sense they were thinking about accepting his offer, but I knew they couldn't actually let them help. They were vampires! They could kill them and _her_!

"You-," Mina said quietly, "There's something different. You're not… human, are you?"

My eyes widened at her observation. This was her first time seeing them, and she already figured out that they weren't normal? She was quick. But what did that mean for me?

Carlisle froze briefly, but recovered just as quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"Carlisle, you can't fool us. We're more than meets the eyes," Mina said, chuckling. "Let me think. Hmm…. I'm guessing you and your family are the legendary cold ones of Forks. Am I right?"

Carlisle chuckled. "I can see you're confident with your answer. I guess it's only fair if I say it's the truth or not."

"Carlisle!" The bronze-haired man hissed at him, but Carlisle held a hand up to silence him. He nodded at Mina, and her eyes lit up brightly.

"Well, now! That's a surprise! To think that Serenity could even befriend a coven of vampires! I always knew she was remarkable," She said, laughing. Carlisle joined her. "Of course, you can help! We'd be honored."

"Besides, we could use all the help we can get," Amy said, typing on her computer again, "We need to build a machine to help Hotaru and Endymion's powers cooperate together without hurting her."

"How do we do that?" Carlisle asked as he stepped towards the Scouts. The action took me surprise, especially since Amy did not shy away when he reached her. Confusion and astonishment clouded my mind, and I sat back down. I needed to think. I held onto my princess. She was beginning to feel cold. Carlisle and Amy's conversation became nothing my mumbles in the background as I tried to look at things more clearing from my own thoughts. Vampires and the Scouts are planning on working together to save Serenity? Was that even legal? I could feel it. It was curling throughout my body: the unknown conclusion to this story. Could vampires and the Sailor Soldiers really succeed in working together to save her? And what about me? How long could I hold on without snapping?

* * *

_That's the end of the Prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. Just to let everyone know, I'm writing this fanfiction so I can get a basis for a original story of my own. When I finish this, I will create that, and of course, A LOT of the story and details will be changed. I hope the next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas - if I don't update before then._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. The poll has been closed. The winning story is... The Moonlit Shore! I hope to start that soon. If you are wondering what I am working on at the time, I have a section just for that on my profile to keep you updated on my writing. Look to there for info!_


	2. Tears Go Unshed

_Story: Black Rose_

_Chapter: One_

_Anime and Book: Sailor Moon and Twilight_

_Pairings: Serenity/Endymion (all other normals apply)_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I loved writing this chapter, and I'm sorry about the wait. Enjoy!_

* * *

With my princess in my arms, I walked through the old woods with the Scouts and the bloodsuckers, known as the Cullens. The brunette – Bella, I guess? – won't stop hovering over Serenity, and I keep having to tell her to back off, which only makes that bronze haired one, Edward, hiss at me. Yeah, like that'll scare me. I'm quivering in my shoes. He wishes at least. The only reason I even know the bloodsuckers names – yes, all of them – is because the Scouts couldn't resist the temptation to ask.

"What are you doing, Amy?" Carlisle, the leader, asked her. They were at the back of the group with their eyes glued to Amy's little computer. They were still discussing the details about Serenity's healing. I don't know why I'm bothering with this in the first place. Serenity means the world to me, but I've tried healing her alone so many times and it's never succeeded. What difference will this make? Who knows, honestly? It's just the Scouts trying to make another way for something that only has one option.

"I'm reading the mechanics on this machine. I'm guessing it will take a few days to make," Amy said. Of course, I already knew that. She couldn't stop thinking about it. It was giving me a headache, not like she cared or knew for that matter.

"So… Endymion, what's your story?" someone asked, coming up next to me. I didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"None of your business, Emmett," I said, my teeth clenched. The burly vampire chuckled, but dropped it. He would ask again later after my hands were free.

Finally, I could see light break through the trees in the far, far distance. My sharp eyes never lied to me, meaning we were getting out of here soon. We were heading towards the Cullens' home. They nicely told the other that they had a permanent residence here in Forks. How wonderful. After a few more dragging minutes passed, we reached the break in the forest, and stepped out onto a clean, green lawn of grass. A huge, white house with several walls of windows stood before me, showing off that this family didn't have the slightest difficulty with money. What a perfect package; vampires that not only were friendly, nice to look at and vegetarians – yes, I know - were also rich.

"Nice place," I said, sarcasm clearly in my tone. No one commented, but just continued walking. Soon, we entered the big, white house through the kitchen's back door. The kitchen was probably only built as a look. If normal humans came here, they'd need to have a kitchen to make it seem like they were humans too. Though, why humans would ever _want _to come to a house of vampires is beyond me, even though Serenity did.

"Here. We can put her on the couch in the living room for now. Rosalie, Alice, go upstairs and prepare a bed for her," Esme, Carlisle's wife, said as she led me towards the living room. The house looked to only know light colors, especially white. I laid my princess on the soft, white couch, but I didn't dare to leave her side. Esme stood next to me. "Endymion, would you like something to eat or drink?"

I shook my head, staring at my princess's pale face. "No." I could hear Amy and Carlisle talking in the kitchen. I didn't need to strain my ears to hear them.

"How are we going to keep her heart beating until the machine is built?" Carlisle asked.

Amy was still typing on her computer. "I'm designing a collar that I'm going to have Endymion and Hotaru transfer their powers in. It'll be just enough to keep her heart beating until the machine is ready."

"When will the collar be finished?"

"Thirty seconds," Amy said, her typing speed increasing. I heard a zapping sound, and the lights flickered. "There."

Carlisle picked up what I presumed to be the collar. "Wow. That's some computer, Amy."

"Thanks." She closed the computer's lid. "Endymion. Hotaru."

Hotaru entered the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Hold on. Endymion, could you come in here, please?" I didn't move. "Endymion!"

"Endymion, honey, Amy needs your help," Esme told me softly. I simply glared at her.

"I'm not leaving Serenity," I said, hissing deeply in my throat. Esme looked at me with sad eyes, and left the room. She had gone to the kitchen.

"He doesn't want to leave Serenity's side. You'll probably have to go to him," she told the others. Amy sighed, and walked into the living room.

"Endymion, I need you and Hotaru to combine your powers into this collar. It'll help keep Serenity alive temporarily until the healing machine is completed," Amy said, showing me the collar.

"What is she, a dog?" I said, grimacing at the thing.

"It's all we have right now. Please, cooperate for Serenity's sake."

I sighed, reaching for the thing. I looked at Hotaru, who had leaned down next to me. I saw her close her dark purple eyes, her body beginning to glow the same color. I looked at the bloodsuckers watching us, their eyes going wide at the power the small girl had. I smirked mentally, closing my eyes as well. I reached deep inside my empty shell of a body, looking for the dim light that was the golden crystal. I grasped at its ancient power, letting it take over my thoughts. I felt my skin go hot as the crystal lit my body up like Hotaru's. I could see the gold glow my body had through their eyes. Ever so slowly, I let my old power dance off my skin, combine with Hotaru's, and flow into the material of the collar. Opening my eyes, I saw our colors entwining on the collar.

I looked at Amy. "Happy?"

She smiled, taking the collar from me and putting it on Serenity's thin neck. "Yes, thank you." She had her computer open again, and she was typing on it. She looked back at Serenity. "Yes, it's working. Good job, you two."

Hotaru tearfully grinned. "I'm so relieved, aren't you, Endymion?"

I nodded. "Sure, Hotaru." I may be working for now, but that doesn't mean Serenity is going to survive. You could say I've become a very doubtful being.

Bella put her hands together. "That's wonderful. I'm glad." She leaned against her partner, Edward. He smiled gently down at her. I puked in my mind at the looks they gave each other. Rosalie and Alice came back downstairs.

"The bed is ready," Alice announced to the room, but she was only looking at me. Her eyes seemed to become cloudy for a second, but then she shook her head and smiled. "Could you move her upstairs, Endymion?"

I nodded, already sliding my arms underneath her petite body. I lifted her effortlessly into my cold arms, and followed the small bloodsucker up the stairs. She led me to another white room that had a wall length window at the far end. There was a large bed in the center of the room covered in – you guessed it – white sheets. I placed Serenity down on the soft mattress gently. I looked at her face, brushing her silver bangs to the side. Even when she was so close to death, she would always look so angelically beautiful to me. I heard the doors close behind Alice as she left the room, and her footsteps go down the stairs. They were finally giving me some privacy. Though, I knew in a house full of vampires, they would hear every word I would whisper.

So instead I would speak to her through our bond, knowing even in her current state, she would hear me. I felt the weak, thin cord in my mind that connected me to her. I took hold of it, letting my thoughts run down its path. '_Serenity, I want you to know that I'm here. Again. I'm sorry you can only see me through death's eyes. You can only imagine how much your pain and suffering tortures me. I dream only of saving you, but I know that I cannot do it alone. I'm here at your new friends' house, the Cullens. The Scouts are here, too. Hotaru and I are going to try and save you. I hope – dear, God, I hope – with her help, you'll be able to survive, but you know my past tries. You know I can't guarantee you anything as much as I would like to. You're a strong person, Serenity. I need you to have faith. Please, let your heart keep beating until the longest beat is over. I can't let you die this time. Please, hold on… to us. I love you, my princess. I love you. Hold on… for me._'

During those times when you feel the need to cry, I could only wish I had the tears to shed.

* * *

_I don't know about you, but that last paragraph and line was... amazing to me. I don't mean to sound modest since I wrote it, but it felt so strong to me, especially the last line. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks for reading, and tell me your thoughts. Review, please._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. Sorry for any errors._


	3. Bloody Tale

_Story: Black Rose_

_Chapter: Two_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion (normals apply)_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: This chapter took a little thought, but once I got in the right flow, it came out good. Enjoy, and sorry about the wait._

* * *

I had no desire to leave her bedside while the twilight engulfed the sky. Esme was kind enough to bring a book for me incase I needed something to do. The thick novel was still sitting by the door where she had left it hours ago, and my eyes were still staring at my princess's flawless face. I sighed, sliding my hand through my hair while rising to stand on my feet. My body didn't ache from sitting in the same position for too long, but that thought only registered faintly in the back of my mind. I headed towards the window, taking one last look at the angel lying in the darkness. I flicked the lock open, and swung the large glass out. Ever so quietly I leaped to the ground, making sure my feet were soundless when I hit the grass.

My eyes connected with the trees as I raced into their corridors. Nature was nothing but a blur as I ran passed them. I didn't look back to the large, white house, and let the darkness fold over my every thought. My feet slowed when I heard the sound of movement ahead. I swiftly lowered myself into a crouch as I crept forward. A lone deer was getting a drink at a stream, and it had no clue I was around. My lips pulled back over my teeth as I let my horrid instincts take over and I shot out to the deer like a bullet, biting into its neck. The deer was surprised at the attack, but slowly grew still as I sucked it dry. I pulled back gradually, looking down at my stain free shirt.

"Hmm," a voice spoke from behind me. I whisked my head around to see Edward leaning casually against a tree, a frown adoring his stone face. "I have to say I'm not surprised."

I stood up, turning my head back to look at the deer lying at my feet. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged away from the tree, coming up beside me. "I'm just not surprised to find out you're one of us. From the beginning, you didn't seem normal."

I let out a dry laugh as I stepped over the dead deer. "Normal? I was never normal even before this happened to me."

He didn't let me get too far ahead of him. "Yes, I'd say. The power you eliminated earlier was incredible, but by then I already had a feeling you weren't human."

We continued walking through the forest. "That's nice."

"How did it happen?" he asked bluntly. "It's obvious it wasn't the rebirth or anything. Serenity isn't a vampire like you."

"No, she isn't, and it's none of your business."

A chuckle escaped through his lips. "I'm not asking you to tell me your life story, Endymion. I'm just curious as to why you're a vampire and Serenity is not."

I ignored him for the time being as I gripped onto one of the tree's trunks and pulled my body up. I heard the bloodsucker following me as I raced him to the top. We were neck and neck with each other as we reached the canopy. I sat down on a branch, watching him sit across from me on another. "It was our first rebirth when it happened." He nodded, showing he was listening. I didn't exactly want to tell him, but I had this feeling I should tell at least someone. If Serenity did wake up, I'd need to prepare how to tell her. "I was searching for Serenity. I was in Italy outside of Volterra, I think." He sucked in a breath. "And this woman approached me, believing I was some tourist who would like a tour of this ancient, underground place. She even handed me a brochure. I had nothing better to do since I was lagging in Italy anyway, planning on leaving the next day. I followed her with a bunch of other people, and she took us underneath the city. Before I knew what was really happening, we were put in this room with a group of cloaked figures, and they attacked us."

Edward exhaled loudly, causing me to stop. "How did you escape without being killed?"

I smirked in the dark, but I knew he could see it. "You've seen my power before, Edward. It protected me from getting killed, but it failed to escape the bite. I escaped, yes, but it didn't take long for the venom to slow my efforts."

Edward nodded, looking out through the branches to the lightening sky. "I see. You were changed by the Volturi, then, which is odd since they rarely mess up. Do they know about your existence?"

"They do, and they know to leave me alone," I said with pride.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, we have had our own conflicts with them. Bella was human when she met me, and the Volturi found out of her knowledge, demanding she either be converted or killed."

"Obviously, you went with the first choice."

Edward shook his head. "Not too willingly. Bella wanted me to be the one to change her, but I didn't want her to be a monster. Eventually, we made a deal, but it was altered when she became pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I repeated, surprised. Vampires were unable to have children. That was common knowledge.

"Yes. It turned out that a male vampire and a female human could produce a child, but not an ordinary child."

"Well, that's no shocker."

He chuckled darkly. "Our child almost killed Bella. While she was inside her, the baby would feed off of Bella naturally. We had to resort to Bella drinking blood to satisfy the baby. Thankfully, the blood drinking as morbid as it was helped Bella regain her strength, but it was also the reason for the unexpected birth, which is the reason why I had to change Bella to a vampire."

I nodded in understanding. "The baby killed her."

"Yes, she did. It even shattered her spine, but I'm sure Bella was grateful for that when I had to use my teeth to get the baby out."

I made a sickening sound. I couldn't imagine that happening to Serenity. Her body was fragile enough. "Did the child survive? I haven't seen a baby around."

"Yes, she's alive. Renesmee staying with one of the family's friends for the time being."

That bit of information made my ears perk up. "There are more vampires around here?"

Edward shook his head, making his hair sway around him. "No. They're werewolves or more specifically shape-shifters."

I let out a surprised whistle. "No kidding. Forks isn't the best place to live if you ask me."

Edward let out a small laugh. "No, it isn't."

I attempted to clear my throat. "Do you or anyone in your family have any extra abilities?"

"Yes, a few of us do, including me. I can read minds, except for Bella's," – he paused – "and for some reason yours."

I smirked. "I know."

Edward looked at me strangely. The sun succeeded in squeezing its rays through the leaves of the trees, making our sparkling nature show. "How do you know?"

"I can read minds, too, but I can also prevent other mind readers from hearing mine," I said, trying to escape the sun's rays.

His eyebrows rose. "That's… interesting."

"You could say that."

We were interrupted by the sound of a phone going off. In a flash, Edward had pulled out a silver cell phone and placed it to his ear. "Bella? What is it?" A small smile spread across his pale face. "No, I'm fine. I'm talking with Endymion in the woods. Yes. Soon, I promise. Okay. I love you too. Bye." He closed the phone, slipping it back into his pants' pocket. "Sorry. She wanted to know where I was. Before I came, I had let her go pick up Renesmee so she just came home with her."

I put my head down, quietly listening to his thoughts, and I knew he knew I was doing just that. "We don't need to be out on these branches forever. I'd like to get back to Serenity anyway." I bent my knees, springing myself into the air ahead of me until I caught onto the next tree. Edward followed, and we raced through the trees back to the house. I jumped through Serenity's open window, and shock spread across my marble face at what I saw.

"Endymion?"

* * *

_Did I, honestly, surprise you? Did you think Endymion had been turned into a vampire? Do you like the new twist? I thought a friendship between Edward and Endymion would work, but of course, similar personalities are destined to clash eventually. Stay tune, and don't forget about that appreciated feedback._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	4. Vivid Image

_Story: Black Rose_

_Chapter: Three_

_Anime/Book: Sailor Moon/Twilight_

_Main Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Note: I am sorry about the wait! I didn't mean to! I was focusing on my other stories. Enjoy._

* * *

My body seemed to freeze physically as my eyes landed on the forms of the Inner Scouts. Hardening my emotions, I turned toward the still open window to shut it. The thin, white curtains were billowing out from the breeze, but as soon as the air was shut out, they fanned back into their resting place just in front of the glass. There was only a slimmer of space between the connecting curtains, but it was enough to keep my attention focused on the nature outside the glass window.

"Endymion, how did you…" Raye's question trailed off.

"You just _jumped_ through that window from the _trees_. How the hell did you do it? It's not something you used to do." I heard Lita cross her arms over her potent chest. "And don't say it's something you've always been able to do either 'cause we all know that isn't true. Don't think we didn't notice the distance between the branch and the window."

Swiftly, I turned my body to face them, but my face showed no answers. "What does it concern you? You all should only be focused on Serenity, nothing more."

"You're her lover. She loves you which makes you important to us too whether you deem that necessary or not," Mina said, no fear in her eyes as they connected with my cold ones. "And we _know_ you're keeping something from us, from Serenity, and we want to know what it is."

I smirked as I started to stalk towards them, my feet complying slowly. "You want to know? Well, what if I don't _want_ to tell you?"

A perfect sunshine blonde eyebrow rose. "So you admit that something is different about you, then?" She smirked back. "Interesting."

My eyes narrowed. "Stop acting like Kunzite. He's dead so you don't need to carry on his tactics on trying to get me to confess."

The slap came, but it did nothing for me. Her sky blue eyes widened, filling with tears, as she cradled her hand. "What the hell was that? You're face… it's like solid marble!"

"Then you shouldn't have slapped it." I looked towards my sleeping angel. "Besides, what would Serenity have thought it she knew you laid a hand on me in such a violent manner?"

"For what you just said, she probably would have done it herself, you despicable man!" Mina said, her voice slightly rising.

"Man? Hmm… now that's interesting." She said nothing. I saw flashed of my old friend channel through her memory as she looked down at the floor. She continued to remain quiet, and made her way towards Serenity's bed where she sat down to take my angel's hand.

I heard footsteps approach the door, but I didn't need to look to see who it was. "What?"

"Endymion, ladies, could you come downstairs, please? There's someone we all want you to meet," Esme said with Carlisle standing behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder. Even if I didn't want to admit it out loud, I was starting to like Esme. It had been awhile since I was around someone who acted like a mother to just about anyone they came in contact with. It was a refreshing feeling.

The girls nodded before they started to make their way out of the room. Mina shook her head, never taking her eyes off her princess. "I'll come down later. I just… want to be alone with her for a moment." She looked up at the married vampires, tears threatening to fall. "She was… so important to me. She was my best friend, my cousin and when I finally get to see her again, she's like this."

Amy went forward to hug her comrade and friend. "She is, Mina, she is. You don't have any reason to use past tense. She's not dead yet."

_Yet_. The word rang through my morphed brain like an alarm clock without an off button. "Let's go, Amy. Give her some space."

She nodded, leaving Mina to stay in Serenity's room. I walked behind them, but paused after the rest started to descend the stairs. Turning back to Mina, I took a deep breath, her scent filling every part of my nose. "Mina…"

"He's alive, too. I know he is," she said, her head suddenly turning towards me. "And I'm searching for him." The tears had stopped. "Give it time and he'll be here. I can feel it." Her face returned to look at Serenity, her voice was only a whisper. "He's looking for me, too."

I didn't say anything, but instead turned back out into the bright hallway. Closing the door behind me, I could hear soft sobs coming from the room I had just exited. Mina was crying. She was crying not only for the possible death of her princess, but for the hope that her lover would return to her. I gave her the privacy she deserved as I walked down the stairs without ever once peeking into her thoughts.

Instead, I met with Edward's annoyed gaze. "It took you long enough." I glared at him, but kept my retorts to myself as he led me towards the couch. "I want you to meet Bella and my daughter."

Bella smiled up at me as she held a child in her arm. "Endymion, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is Endymion." My eyes flickered down to the child she was holding lovingly in her arms. Her soft, strawberry blonde curls rested against her head, and deep brown eyes stared back at me in intense curiosity. She looked to be about five years old, but then a five year old wouldn't be able to show that much emotion, emotion that was far beyond her age. Suddenly, a grin lit her softly pale face before she stretched her arms out to me. I could see Bella smile above her daughter, looking down at her in pride. "She seems to like you already. Would you like to hold her, Endymion?"

Edward raised a pale hand. "Hold on. We all know how Renesmee is." He looked over at me. "She also has special abilities."

One of my perfect, black eyebrows rose in interest. "Really?"

He nodded before reaching to take Renesmee out of her mother's arms. I watched as the child laid her small, delicate hand on her father's cheek. He smiled at her. "She can talk like any adult can, but she prefers to communicate through the mind. She's able to send images as a way of communication when she touches you."

He looked sharply at me and immediately, his thoughts filled my head, '_She's going to want to use her powers on you, but to be able to do that and still keep your secret a secret, you're going to need to lower your defenses for her._'

I could feel the rest of the Cullens as well as the Scouts stare at Edward and I as we exchanging our unknown words. Confusion was spread like thick butter across their faces. I gave him a slight nod in agreement as I let the wall drop, but only for Renesmee. A small growl left Edward's lips, making me grin in satisfaction as I took Renesmee from him. He still couldn't read my thoughts.

Renesmee felt smaller in my arms than she looked. I didn't even notice her weight. It didn't take long for her small arm to reach for me face where she placed it gently on my cheek. Suddenly, vivid images that were clear as day filled my mind. The first image was a exact picture of my princess lying in her bed upstairs, but then the image quickly changed to that of her parents. It didn't take me long to understand her question.

A small smile raised my lips as I stared down at the small child in my arms. "Yes, I love her very much." I glanced at her parents quickly before I returned my eyes to her face. "But I think it might be a bit different than the love your parents feel for each other."

She giggled, happily clapping her hands together before returning her hand to its previous position. An image of the whole Cullen family filled my mind before it flashed to her learning to hunt. I knew what she wanted to know, but not being able to answer out loud, I went to winking at her instead and placing a finger against my lips. She giggled again, but what surprised me was when her arms wrapped themselves around me neck. She was giving me a friendly hug. I looked up at the rest of the room's occupants and watched as the Scouts held surprise in the face and the Cullens looked exactly the opposite. They looked pleased.

Clearing my throat, I started to pull Renesmee away from me. I handed her back to Bella. "You have a remarkable daughter."

She smiled. "Thank you, Endymion. That's something, coming from you."

I was about to respond until I heard the sound of frantic footstep begin to descend the stairs. It was Mina. "Amy, it's Serenity! She… She isn't breathing!"

My breath was immediately cut off as the words sank in. Amy was already on her feet, racing towards the stairs. I stood there still as a statue as Amy and Carlisle followed Mina upstairs. Closing my eyes, I knew it wouldn't take long for the words to leave Edward's mouth.

I was right.

"She's dead."

* * *

_How was it? Hmm... I'm not sure how long this one will be. I'll figure it out as the chapters come. Well, I hope you liked what I read. I know not a lot happened, but we aren't that far. But it does look like Endymion is starting to warm up to the Cullens at least. That's good to hear, right? Well, let me know everything that you're thinking and any possible ideas you might think could work! I love long reviews. :P_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	5. Awake

_Story: Black Rose_

_Chapter: Four_

_Anime/Book: Sailor Moon/Twilight_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hey! I'm sorry this took so long to get out. Enjoy._

* * *

Carlisle practically flew down the grand staircase, his eyes going straight for me and Hotaru. I kept my gaze frozen on his stone face until his lips began to move.

"Her heart stopped working. We only have a few moments to bring her back. Endymion, Hotaru, we need your powers again," he said before disappearing back to the room on the second level.

Hotaru nodded to Trista before following. Glancing over at Edward, I saw a mirror of my expression. He had gone through this before with his wife when she had died giving birth to their daughter. He sighed deeply. "Go."

Returning my blue eyes to the stairs, I decided to do as I was told. Once I was in the room, I saw Amy hovering over her princess' body, and Hotaru clutching her hand, her own glowing purple. Amy raised her head when I entered. "Finally. Endymion, pick up her other hand, and make your power race through her veins to get her heart beating again. For some reason, the collar failed. I'm hoping a renewal of you and Hotaru's powers will bring it back."

Without a form of understanding, I went to the other side of the white bed. Gently, I picked up Serenity's hand. It was cold, colder than it was ever before, colder than my own hand. Closing my eyes, I reached into my shell of a soul to activate the Golden Crystal. My eyes tightened when it refused to respond to my calls. _Come on._ I felt a shiver run through my dry veins as it shook. My eyes snapped open, flashing gold as the crystal came to life inside me. Racing through my system, I felt it cool the blood from my victims. Following Hotaru's lead, I let the light envelope my hands, and then Serenity's, sighing in relief when I felt her body respond to the power I was forcing into her. It was a power forever entwined with her own, working as one to put the silver goddess back together again. A sigh softer than normal ears could hear escaped my tightly closed lips, the same sigh I always released when I had failed so many times before.

It was only by the several different corridors of my brain that I registered the typing Amy was doing on her mini Mercurian computer. "Oh, good! It's working. Keep it up, you two." I sucked back the small bit of habitual anguish that was begging to wash through my dried heart when the words filled my ears. That was unexpected.

I breathed the words. "What?"

Amy lifted her head, a smile crossing her features. "Yes, it's working. Just a little bit more… Yes!" She nodded. "You may stop now, she's fine."

A happy sob rattled Hotaru's small body as she seemed to vaporize her powers to nothing. "Oh, thank Selene. We are forever grateful." She started to say a silent, soft prayer in the native language of Saturn. It wasn't until my eyes cleared of the gold slivers that I noticed the rest of the household standing in the room or the doorway.

Bella was smiling while holding Renesmee in her pale arms. "She's okay?"

Edward had his hand resting on his wife's shoulders. "She's fine, Bella. Her heart is beating. Listen." The Cullens followed Edward's orders and focused in on the sound of Serenity's weakly beating heart. Yes, it was weak, but I knew my love. She was tough, and I knew deep down that she wasn't about to give up.

All of a sudden, Emmett's laugh filled the quiet, relief-filled room. He was grinning at Amy who had a blush on her face. "I guess the humans need food." Digging through Amy's intelligent mind, I stumbled on her embarrassment at Emmett's words. Her stomach had growled.

--

Lita happily volunteered to make the group of humans a nice meal to eat. Naturally, they thought I was still one of them, wondering if I would like my helping. Declining, I decided to stay behind in the darkened room of white. I laughed at my own contradiction, whiteness in the darkness.

Leaning against the window, its billowy, thin, white curtains open to the mid afternoon sky, a series of glittering rays of sunlight scattered in an organized fashion across the bed of the moon maiden. "There's so much to tell you, Serenity." I started to speak without really figuring out what I wanted to say before the words left my lips. "So much has happened. I've experience so many different things that I don't even know if they're worthy enough for your ears to take in." A dry laugh at my lame, useless words, they'd do nothing but cause confusion. "I've lived every minute for your survival. I'd either run towards you thinking I could save you from your fate with death's bed or I'd run away from you with the thought of the opposite." I shook my head, shrugging away from the window to walk over to her bed. Sighing, I sat down beside her, taking her delicate hand into my stony one. "This would be so much easier if you could just look at me, Serenity. I can't even begin to imagine what your cerulean eyes could do for me right now. What I would give for them to gaze upon me with fascination and love like they once did." Another sigh—they were so common now—sounded from my body before I rested my head in my hands. "I miss you, Serenity."

If only she could do what I wished her to do. If only she could open those beautiful, heart-capturing eyes that I knew were behinds those lids that I only saw closed in this lifetime—should I even call it that? There was nothing I could possibly do to bring her back to the living.

A low, fragile, soft, familiar voice spoke. "Endy?"

My head jolted upward, and I knew it was faster than humanly possible. I looked over at the still body on the bed, and a gush of surprise and shock mentally punched me till I would have been bleeding. My midnight blue eyes clashed with so much intensity with cerulean eyes, the eyes of my princess. Even in the state she was in now, there was an ounce of lesser love in those blue depths than I remember there being so long ago. I was speechless for the first time in centuries.

Her voice was a tad bit louder the second time around. "Endymion?"

I still felt the adrenaline of astonishment race through my veins, but I blocked it from my mind when I chose to use my voice. "Serenity, how—?"

She smiled. It was such a beautiful sight, I could have cried if I was able to. "Your faith in me."

"Faith?" I breathed the word. It was so ancient to my ears now.

Her eyes turned sad and distant. "It was so dark, so cold. I couldn't see anything, hear anything. I thought I was dead again, like usual during this age. I… I couldn't bring your face to mind anymore. It had been so long since my eyes had seen you." A small tear slipped from her eye and traveled down her angelic face. "But then… all of a sudden, I saw gold at the edge of the darkness. It was so small, though. It took everything in me to reach it, to grasp it in my fragile hands, but I finally did, and it brought me out of the darkness… and to you, Endymion. Thank you for saving me."

I stared at her, completely dumbstruck at her words. It took all of my sanity to respond to such beautiful, soul-bearing words. "I… saved you? How?" In the back of my mind, I was listening to the sound of silence from the ground floor. The bloodsuckers were listening, but the Scouts were chatter, completely ignorant to the awakening of their princess. I was thankful to the blood—the Cullens—for not spilling the news at this moment. They were giving me—us—our space. Quickly dropping my barriers that I kept intact so strongly, I let Edward hear my thoughts.

_Thank you._

The task only occurred for a fraction of a second before Serenity started speaking again. Her smile was grim before her lips parted. "I know you have had a tough time since the fall of our kingdoms, Endymion. I know a good portion of your soul was murdered along with your parents and friends during the night. I know losing me time and time again only added to the burden of grief you felt." Her smile turned a little brighter, and the change immediately lit up her face even more. She was so beautiful. "I continued to look for you during my eighteen years of life. I would search for you, using every ounce of my energy. Nothing could stop me, not even death. We made a promise to each other: we would never part. I vowed during each of my lifetimes to uphold that promise." She paused, but only briefly. "And I knew you would too."

I was gasping for air. "And what does that mean?"

"It means… even as your faith in me continued to diminish each time I died in your arms, it never vanished completely. You still loved me in the end, and I still loved you even in death. That was all I needed, Endymion."

My head dropped like it was full of lead—well, it could have been—into the palms of my hands. "It was that simple?"

"It was." I could hear the teary smile in her voice as she became overwhelmed with emotion. "I love you, Endymion."

_I love you too._ But the world for me had gone black.

* * *

_First of all, sorry about the shortness, but I hope you liked it anyway. Once again, sorry about the wait. I hope this chapter made sense. If you have any questions about Serenity's awakening, don't be afraid to ask. You probably think it should have been more complicated then that, and originally, it was going to be, but as I was writing this, it kind of just happened and it fit. And I actually like the simplicity of it because it's, like, the complete opposite of Endymion and his vampirism and his thoughts. He made it so complicated for so many years, but all he needed was just an ounce of faith. Just an ounce. Incredible to me. Anyway... Yes, the next chapter is going to be the last. I'm planning on making it a long one in my book, but I don't know when you all should expect it to be out. Thanks for sticking around, though, and stay tuned for the final chapter of 'Black Rose'. _

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	6. The Miracle of Life

_Story: Black Rose_

_Chapter: Five_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Endymion/Serenity_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: This is the final chapter! This is it! It's done after this so soak in the last thing you'll ever read of "Black Rose"! Enjoy!_

* * *

A shiver raced down my spine as my eyes settled on the blackness that clogged my vision. I was no longer in Serenity's white room or even in the Cullen's house. No, this was something different. It felt different, looked different, completely and utterly different. Even with my expanded mind, I couldn't find the exact descriptions to explain it.

But wait… my mind… where was all the _room_? It felt… It felt normal. That was strange.

I tried pulling apart the various departments it held when I became a vampire, but I couldn't seem to unlock them or locate them for that matter. It was as if my mind had mutated into a human's in this dimension. How could that be possible?

"In this place, my child, nothing is really impossible," a voice rose from the invisible distance.

That voice sounded too familiar for my liking. "What?" I didn't want to believe who I thought it was.

The voice laughed, a tingling sound in the abyss. "Oh, Endymion, stop acting like your father. I can only take so much of him."

I stood up if that's what I could call it. There weren't really any answers in this place when it came to physical movements. "Mother?"

"I would hope so. For a second there, I thought my own son wouldn't recognize me." She laughed again, her form finally coming into view, a smile on her face. Her soft red hair cascading down her back, something I remembered running my chubby five-year old hands through. Her signature golden dress was hugging her every perfect curve in the exact same way I remembered it a millennium ago, and her smile still did wonders for my little boy's heart.

"Mother." The simple name came out in a breathless wonder. I just couldn't fathom the idea of her being here, looking exactly the same the last time I saw her.

Her smile grew brighter. I sometimes thought it must have been her influence on me that made me so attracted to Serenity. She was once the shinning beacon in my life until one so much brighter in another way came along, but who would have guessed it would have been the enemy at that time? Her mouth started to move with her words. "Endymion, I take it you are wondering where exactly you are and why you're here instead of with Serenity."

I nodded. "The last thing I remember is Serenity talking to me, then nothing but darkness. What happened?"

"You blacked out."

"Yes, I figured that much out." I cracked a small smile.

My mother sighed, stepping closer to me in the strange place we were in. She swept her arms around her. "As I'm sure you've guessed, we're not exactly on Earth anymore. We're in another dimension located in Space-Time."

I ran my hand through my hair, watching my mother smile at the old habit. "I figured that much as well, but what I'm trying to understand is why I'm here, why you're here."

"Well, it's actually not that complicated. You see, Endymion, when you were first reborn from Queen Serenity's final wish, you experienced something… unexpected."

Clicking my tongue, I shook my head. "I'd say it was more than unexpected. Becoming a vampire wasn't on my to-do list."

"It wasn't on anyone's, especially Serenity's." I looked at her more intently, wondering where she was going on with this. "Sailor Pluto has been watching over the course of time like she usually does, and she's been keeping a very close eye on the prince and princess. She didn't even see this coming."

"Well, what does that mean for me?" I asked, getting bored with the background speech. I didn't really care that me being a vampire was unexpected; I was passed that point. What I wanted to know was what was to become of it. What was going to become of me being with Serenity?

"Over the course of your new lifetime and Serenity's several, Sailor Pluto has finally seen the solution." She cracked a smile at a thought. "She felt pretty dimwitted for not seeing it sooner. She's a lot like you, thinking something is more complicated than it really is."

"Another simple outcome? Figures."

She chuckled, always loving me partially for my sarcasm. "In order for Serenity to be saved from her trend of deaths, you just needed to stay by her side. As soon as you accepted that, acted on it, and Serenity woke up, your fate would be reversible."

"Reversible?"

"That's right. Your love for Serenity and hers for you was always the most powerful this universe has ever seen and it still is. That love is changing you back to a human right now as we speak. You being unconscious is because of the intensity of the power that is quietly and unknowingly working in your physical body on Earth, and I'm here to tell you that. I'm here to tell you that you're becoming human again."

I choked on the word, so many emotions working through me. "Human?" Her mouth twitched at the word for a split second. My eyes narrowed suspiciously, making my voice stronger again. "What?"

"It's true you're becoming human again, but you're still going to have some side effects."

I laughed, sarcasm in every burst. "Side effects? Are you kidding me? I think being a vampire for a thousand years is enough."

"I know, Endymion, I know, but it isn't anything too major."

"What is it then? What you consider major could be completely different from what I consider."

"Well, the mind reading will still be in place for one thing, and you'll still have some extra strength than normal, but other than that, it's nothing too bad. At least you'll be able to enjoy food again. That will be nice."

I sighed, shaking my head at the circumstances. "I can't believe it."

She grinned. "You can be happy again, my son. Don't let this get to you. Go back to Serenity and tell her you love her. Be happy, Endymion. That way I can finally watch over you in peace." I looked up, her body already starting to fade as my vision blurred. "I love you, my son. Be happy. That's all I ask. Be happy."

The darkness consumed me before I had a chance to say goodbye to my mother, the Queen of the Earth, Gaia.

--

My hearing came back quicker than my sight did, something I noticed right away when my ears were filled with the overlapping of voices. Each one slammed into my brain, already forming a headache, another thing I haven't had in a long, long time. I kept my breathing steady as I listened to the people around me.

The first voice I could pick out was Raye's, the sound vibrating like a bomb in my head. She wasn't even paying attention to me, her knocked out prince. "I can't believe you, Serenity. This whole time you were counting on Endymion to save you when that's our job as your guardians."

Then, a sigh followed with Lita's voice trailing with it. "Oh, Raye, would you get off it already. I don't really care how she was saved as long as it happened. Besides, we can focus on that later. We have something else to worry about here."

A slicker voice followed her. "Or someone else." It sounded like a female, but it was a voice I had only recently become familiar with. Rosalie, maybe?

"He's going to be fine, Serenity. He just had a moment of vulnerability which caused him to black out. He should be up and about in just a bit." That was Amy, of course, always reassuring my princess.

"And you're sure about that, Amy? He looks so pale." My heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. It was something I only heard in my memories before today. Today was a day of miracles. I could believe in them now with her breathing next to me.

I watched the different shades of lights dance across my eyelids, thinking back to the horrible centuries without her there next to me. Watching her be pronounced dead each time her eighteenth year was reaching it conclusion, I had begun to lose hope in us. Each time of her rebirth, I could feel her presence on my planet, but each time, I went back and forth in deciding if I should find her and be with her for the time being or stay away, knowing she would only die in the end.

If only I hadn't of waited so long to choose the first option.

If I had gone with my heart, I would have raced to her side, my inhuman speed be damned. I would have pulled her into my arms, telling her I wouldn't let her go again with out caring what I being a vampire would do to her conscience. We would have been happy years ago, and I wouldn't have let my soul continue to burn with the fire that had changed me over a thousand years ago. I would have been able to bathe in her light again, a smile on my face with my heart beating in my chest.

I could have let the miracle of life happen if it wouldn't have been for my guilt, and I knew that now. I regretted my decision to leave her to die so many times before, but that was the past. I was ready for the future. I was ready to start my future with Serenity, my princess, my love, my life. I could open my eyes to the world now so I did, knowing she was waiting.

The black rose was finally being allowed to turn back to red.

THE END

* * *

_It's finished! I completed a story! Go me! I hope you liked the semi open ending because I just felt it fit to his personality more than a real, final conclusion would have. The story was about their love but it was more so about him accepting the miracle of life again, and that's what the ending was meant to portray. _

_I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with me over the course of this story. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you in my other stories, Sailor Moon and Twilight alike!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. As always, sorry for any errors._


End file.
